No necesito nada más
by Midori Tora
Summary: "Este fic participa en el Reto de apertura: El mejor regalo, del foro Cazadores de Cartas" Una navidad especial, con personas especiales, con una persona sumamente especial... no necesito nada más.


"**Este fic participa en el Reto de apertura: El mejor regalo, del foro Cazadores de Cartas" topic/144803/101553032/1/Reto-de-apertura-El-mejor-regalo**

***/*/*Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, son autoría de las chicas de CLAMP.*/*/***

**=No necesito nada más.=**

Cabizbaja caminaba por las calles del centro de Tomoeda, una hermosa chica de largos cabellos negros azulados como la noche, que contrastaban con el gorrito violeta de lana que en ese momento le cubría del frío y hacia perfecto juego con el abrigo del mismo color que la protegía del helado invierno de Japón.

Con las manos en sus bolsillos y sus hermosos ojos violetas perdidos en algún punto del piso, recordaba la tarde en la que se le presentaría la oportunidad para poder declarar sus sentimientos a aquella persona tan especial para ella, aquella que había tenido oportunidad de conocer hace doce años cuando ella apenas era una niña de diez y con el paso del tiempo robo su corazón.

**Flashback**

— ¿Entonces pasaras con nosotros la Navidad, Tomoyo? —pregunto entusiasmada una chica de cabellos cobrizos y con un brillo en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda.

—Así es Sakura, solo si a ustedes no les molesta, claro.

—Al contrario, a todos nos dará mucho gusto que estés con nosotros. —le tomo las manos y dio saltitos de alegría.

—Esta será la mejor navidad de todas, mi familia, mi novio y mi mejor amiga juntos en un mismo día. —decía la chica completamente feliz y eso hacia sonreír a Tomoyo a quien le encantaba ver con ese animo a su mejor amiga.

—Es necesario entonces que vayamos con todos para darles la noticia. —la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a casa de la cobriza.

Momentos después, al llegar, ambas notaron que estaban todos ahí sentados en la sala; los esposos Kinomoto, Touya el hermano de Sakura y Shaoran su novio.

—Buenas tardes chicas. —saludaron los padres de Sakura.

—Ya era hora monstruo, te estábamos esperando. —le dijo Touya a su hermana con una sonrisa socarrona. — ¿acaso te tomo más tiempo de lo normal destruir Tomoeda, pensé que eras un monstruo experimentado? —el chico de mirada marrón, cabellos castaños obscuros y piel morena, dijo socarronamente.

—Cómo eres odioso hermano. —le contesto la aludida con los puños levantados y con el ceño fruncido.

—Aléjate de ella Tomoyo, no sea que al rato te pueda comer algo. —le dijo el hermano de la cobriza a la chica de cabellos negros quien solo se había mantenido escuchando todo y soltando ligeras risitas.

—No le hagas caso Sakura, ya sabes como es. —se escuchó la voz del chico de cabellos chocolates y mirada ámbar.

– ¿oeh? ¿Shaoran que estás haciendo aquí? —pregunto confundida la de mirada esmeralda.

El aludido se levantó y soltó una risita. —No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado preciosa, hoy estaba planeado realizar el sorteo para el intercambio de navidad. —la chica formo un circulo con su boca en señal de sorpresa y lo recordó todo.

—Es verdad, pues hemos llegado a tiempo, quiero anunciarles que Tomoyo pasara la Navidad con nosotros. —los presentes esbozaron una sonrisa.

—Solo si a ustedes no les importa. —dijo la de mirada violeta.

—Al contrario Tomoyo, sabes que eres parte de la familia. —Nadeshiko se acercó hasta ella y le tomo la mano para guiarla a tomar asiento.

—Te lo dije amiga. Iré por una hoja para preparar el sorteo.

La chica subió corriendo a su cuarto dejando a sus padres interrogando a Tomoyo acerca de su decisión de pasar con ellos la navidad y no con su madre. Ella explico que su madre tendría que viajar por lo que le sería imposible pasar la navidad con ella.

Mientras tanto los otros dos jóvenes se quedaban a distancia escuchando a la chica, pero uno de ellos parecía más feliz de lo normal con la noticia y se podía ver reflejada en el brillo de sus ojos y la sonrisa sincera que dibujaba su boca, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el chico de mirada ámbar quien lo miro por un momento; analizando esos detalles los cuales conocía a la perfección ya que eran los mismo que él tenía cuando veía a la belleza de ojos verdes que tenía por novia.

Al verse descubierto, el moreno frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada punzante a su cuñado. — ¿y tú que miras? —le dijo bajito para no interrumpir a la chica.

El aludido dibujo una sonrisa ladina. —nada, solo lo obvio. —el moreno iba a decir algo pero en ese momento bajo su hermana con papel, pluma y otros utensilios que servirían para realizar los papelitos del sorteo.

La chica se arrodillo frente a la mesita de centro y comenzó a escribir en la hoja, pronto Shaoran se le unió, tomo las tijeras y comenzó a dar unos cortes en la hoja en la que había escrito su novia, la cual al terminar se dirigió a la cocina a buscar un pequeño tazón; Tomoyo fue tomando los papelitos e hizo pequeños dobleces a cada uno para después depositarlos en el recipiente que poco después traería Sakura.

—Listo, podemos comenzar. —la cobriza tomo el tazón con los seis papelitos dentro y lo paso a cada uno de los presentes. Al terminar ella tomo el último que quedaba y lo abrió.

A veces la vida nos da un pequeño empujoncito para hacer aquello que tanto nos resistimos o tal vez simplemente se divierte viéndonos lidiar con este tipo de situaciones, es fue lo que la chica de cabellos oscuros pensaba en ese momento mientras las mejillas se le coloreaban y leía el nombre escrito en el papelito que ella había tomado.

**Fin del Flashback**

Una lágrima se escapó de sus hermosos ojos violetas rodando por su mejilla.

– ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?, no puedo comprar nada más, todo está cerrado y aunque pudiera, no sé qué comprarle, no puedo darle cualquier cosa, no a él. —pensaba la chica mientras se acercaba ya a la casa de los kinomoto.

Dio un suspiro, por un momento dudo mucho en tocar, pero ella no era de la que huía de sus problemas, así que se armó de valor, limpio los restos de lágrimas de sus ojos y toco el timbre.

Segundos después se abrió la puerta y ella se sintió desfallecer ante la presencia del sujeto que le había abierto y es que no podía evitar notar lo guapo que se veía vestido así, usaba un suéter negro de cuello alto, sobre este, una chaqueta guinda que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel bronceada y ojos marrones, para rematar el conjunto unos jeans y zapatos negros.

—B-uenas n-oches. —saludo la chica con una reverencia y agradeció que el joven fuera más alto que ella y no pudiera notar el color grana que su rostro había adquirido.

—Hola Tomoyo, bienvenida. —el joven se hizo a un lado, dejando entrar a la amatista y esta ingreso a la casa.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse tras ella y sintió dos manos posarse en sus hombros, provocando que su piernas comenzaran a temblar.

—Déjame ayudarte con esto. —el chico le retiro con delicadeza el abrigo, ella asintió y lo dejo proceder.

—Gracias. —giro hacia él y le ofreció una sonrisa delicada.

Quedo atónito ante lo que veía frente a él, sabia el buen gusto que tenía la joven para la ropa y en varias ocasiones había sido testigo de ello al verla en tan hermosos conjuntos, que le sentaban tan bien al cuerpo tan delicado, femenino y perfectamente desarrollado que poseía la mejor amiga de su hermana. La chica parecía un ángel con ese hermoso vestido tejido corto y de manga larga de color blanco con detalles lilas que enmarcaba sus suaves curvas, cubriendo sus piernas un mayon negro y calzaba unas botas largas color blanco que con la plataforma que tenían la hacían ver más alta y elegante.

— ¡Tomoyo! Me alegro tanto que hayas llegado. —se escuchó la voz de su amiga quien bajaba las escaleras y sonrió al ver lo que llevaba puesto un atuendo similar al suyo, solo que su vestido era rojo con detalles dorados, su mayon era blanco y sus botas rojas.

—Solo faltas tú, vamos a realizar primero el intercambio, sucede que metí muy tarde el pavo al horno y aún no está, así que aprovecharemos el tiempo. —la de mirada esmeralda tomo de la mano a su amiga y la llevo con ella hasta la sala, donde se encontraban sus padres y su novio.

—S-akura y-o... —intento decir algo la amatista pero fue interrumpida por Nadeshiko.

—Yo empezare si no les importa. —dijo la madre de Sakura con su enorme y cordial sonrisa. En las manos llevaba una cajita envuelta en papel verde, los demás asintieron. —A mí me toco darle a la persona especial de mi hermosa hija, Shaoran. —la hermosa mujer se acercó al aludido y le extendió el regalo, seguido le dio un abrazo provocándole al joven un sonrojo. El chico abrió el regalo descubriendo un hermoso suéter verde, su color favorito, y una foto de él y Sakura con una leyenda en la parte inferior "_Gracias por cuidar de mi niña. Nadeshiko". _

—Le agradezco mucho el regalo Señora Kinomoto, prometo cuidarlo. —el castaño esbozo una sonrisa sincera y los demás lo imitaron. —Supongo que es mi turno. —tomo una bolsa café con un moño rojo y se acercó hasta el padre de Sakura. —Feliz Navidad Señor Kinomoto. —este tomo la bolsa y lo abrazo agradeciendo el regalo.

Al abrir la bolsa, no pudo más que asombrarse ante lo que veían sus ojos. —Vaya, es muy hermoso, gracias debió ser muy costoso. —dijo Fujitaka Kinomoto al sostener un estuche profesional y completo de arqueología, cabe mencionar que el padre de Sakura era Arqueólogo.

—No se preocupe señor, fue todo un placer para mí. —contesto el de mirada ámbar.

—Te lo agradezco mucho hijo. —se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo. —Bien, pues a mí me toco darle a mi niña hermosa. —dijo con orgullo tomando una cajita en forma de flor de cerezo y dándosela a su hija, seguida de un beso en la frente y una abrazo.

—Gracias papá. —dijo la chica con brillo en sus ojos. Al abrir la caja, que resultó ser un estuche, se encontró con un hermoso relicario en forma de corazón que al abrir podía observar las fotos de su madre del lado izquierdo y la de su padre del lado derecho. —Es hermoso papá muchas gracias, lo cuidare muy bien. —abrazo a su padre.

—Es mi turno. —dijo la cobriza entusiasmada y corrió detrás del sofá, todos la miraron con extrañeza, menos su novio quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y no podía dejar de mirar a su novia. La jovencita saco un gran cuadro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y le cubría las piernas, era un dibujo a lápiz de ella y su madre abrazadas, tenía una pequeña firma en la equina inferior derecha y una leyenda al tope que decía: _"Gracias por darme la dicha de ser tu hija. Te amo mamá. Sakura"_ —la señora Kinomoto se tapó la boca con asombro y unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas

—Es hermoso hija, gracias — se acercó a su niña y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Qué bueno que te haya gustado mamá. —dijo la chica mientras abrazaba a la creadora de sus días.

Todos estaban conmovidos por la escena que veían. Al separarse de su hija, la mujer de cabellos largos y cenizos se limpió las lágrimas. —Bueno, tenemos que continuar mmm… yo ya di mi regalo entonces… —dijo con una hermosa sonrisa dirigiéndose a los chicos que aún faltaban por entregar sus regalos.

—Vaya, entonces ustedes dos tienen que darse regalos mutuamente. —dijo la joven de mirada verde a Touya y Tomoyo, provocando que esta última recordara que no llevaba uno y cambiando su semblante a uno más triste. La amatista dio un suspiro y se preparaba para explicar el porqué de la ausencia de su obsequio.

—Huele como quemado, ¿no? —interrumpió el chico de mirada ámbar los pensamientos de la joven.

— ¡oh no, el pavo! —grito de la de cabellos cobrizos y salió corriendo a la cocina, siendo seguida por su madre.

—Creo que lo mejor será ir por algo de comer, creo que a unas cuadras venden comida para llevar el día de hoy, me imagino que situaciones como estas pasan seguido. —dijo el padre de Sakura tomando su abrigo.

—Yo lo acompaño, señor. —se ofreció el novio de su hija y salieron de la casa dejando a una Tomoyo y aun Touya totalmente desconcertados por todo lo que había sucedido.

—Pero que… —el hermano de la mejor amiga de la amatista iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpida por una mano que tiraba se su chaqueta, se giró a ver a la dueña de esta.

—Y-o t-e d-evo una disculpa. —tartamudeo la chica. El joven la miro y tomo su mano dirigiéndola hacia el patio de la casa. La chica por un momento se desconcertó y lo miro con duda.

—Lo siento, pero el humo comenzaba a llenar la casa y no podíamos seguir ahí. —se excusó el chico por su acción. La chica asintió con la cabeza. — ¿Que sucede Tomoyo? —pregunto con voz aterciopelada.

—B-ueno es que yo no he traído tu regalo, digo, si lo traía, p-ero en el tren un tipo me empujo y cayó a las vías…

— ¿El tipo cayó a las vías? —la interrumpió el moreno, con una sonrisa, entendiendo a la perfección lo que le quería explicar la chica.

— ¡No!, tú regalo cayó, él está bien, es solo que ya no lo pude recuperar la bufanda que tejí para ti y la c-a-rta que te escribí. —dicho lo anterior sus mejillas se coloraron y agacho su mirada con vergüenza.

El joven de mirada marrón esbozo una tierna y comprensiva sonrisa al ver la beldad que tenía frente a él, tomo la mejilla de la chica con su mano y la obligo a mirarlo. — ¿Puedes decirme que decía la carta? Me gustaría mucho saberlo. —pregunto tiernamente.

La chica sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremeció con tan inofensivo contacto, uno que además la llenaba de calor.

—S-i, bueno, la carta decía... —miro su rostro tan apacible, ese rostro que ella tanto deseaba ver en él y casi nunca revelaba con nadie que no fuera de su familia, eso la lleno un poco de valor. Cerró sus ojos y soltó torpemente. —Que te deseo una feliz navidad y muchas gracias por dejarme pasar este día tan especial con ustedes y que tú me gustas mucho y te deseo lo mejor en la vida y que seas muy feliz y te quiero mucho y ojala te vaya bien en el trabajo y... —fue interrumpida por una calidez que se situaba en sus labios, una sensación que hizo que las rodillas le temblaran, sintió unos brazos fuertes rodear su cintura y atraerla más al dueño de ellos, ese hombre del que ella estaba enamorada.

La chica paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y correspondió a su beso, con el acercamiento ella podía escuchar sus latidos galoparse en su pecho, tan furiosos como los suyos. Se separaron cuando el aire les hizo falta, ella tenía las mejillas rojas y el respiraba con dificultad.

—Yo también te quiero mucho pequeña. —la miro de arriba-abajo. —y definitivamente también me gustas demasiado. —dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

— ¡Touya! —dijo la chica ruborizándose drásticamente.

—Si te parece, ahora que tú me has dado mi regalo, quisiera darte el tuyo. —el chico saco de su bolsa una cajita larga y dorada con un moño violeta alrededor de esta y se la extendió.

—P-ero yo no te he dado nada —le dijo la chica mientras tomaba su obsequio.

—Ábrela. — la chica obedeció y se llevó una mano a su boca.

— ¡Son hermosos! —la joven miraba embelesada el regalo del chico, un collar de plata con una amatista en forma de corazón como dije, unos aretes y un aniño que hacían el juego completo.

El hermano de su amiga tomo el collar y se posó tras la chica para colocárselo en el cuello. Al terminar la rodeo con los brazos y le dijo acercándose a su oído. —no tan hermosos como tus ojos. — la chica se estremeció, se sentía tan feliz. —Tomoyo, ¿quieres ser mi novia? —la de mirada violeta abrió los ojos como platos y dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

La amatista se giró rápidamente para quedar frente a él y con un brillo intenso en sus ojos se arrojó hacia su cuello y poso un beso en sus labios. —Sí, sí quiero. —le contesto con alegría mientras lo abrazaba.

—Creo, que esto compensa la bufanda. —dijo de manera burlona, noto que la chica le iba contestar y la sostuvo más fuerte contra el hundiendo su rostro en su cuello. —No necesito nada más. Gracias. —murmuro contra la piel de la joven logrando que a ella se le escapara una risita y unas lágrimas de felicidad.

—Muchas Gracias. —dijo la chica aun en los brazos del hombre que tanto amaba.

— ¿Chicos que hacen? —se escuchó la voz de la chica que ellos conocían como Sakura. La ojiverde se acercó hasta ellos seguida de su madre.

—Nada monstruo, nos dábamos nuestro regalo. —dijo Touya mientras se separaba de la amatista.

— ¿De verdad? —pregunto la cobriza acercándose a Tomoyo y admirando el hermoso collar, se percató que su amiga además traía una cajita en la mano, la cual le quito delicadamente para después abrirla. —déjame ayudar a ponerte esto. —le puso los aretes y la aludida se colocó el aniño sola.

—Están muy lindos hermano, no sabía que tuvieras tan buen gusto, mira que no eres tan torpe como te ves. —dijo socarronamente y el aludido soltó un gruñido.

En ese momento llego Fujitaka y el castaño cargando bolsas de comida.

—Veo que ya le diste su regalo Touya. — dijo el señor kinomoto al ver a Tomoyo con las joyas y es que él había acompañado a su hijo a comprarlas.

— ¿Y qué recibiste tu hermano?

La de largos cabellos negros se sintió avergonzada, ella no le había dado nada a Touya.

—El regalo que me dio Tomoyo fue mucho mejor que el mío. —dijo Touya tomado de la mano a la chica y posando un beso en ella, cosa que hizo sonreír a la chica de mirada violeta, todos entendieron lo que sucedía por qué esbozaron una sonrisa y se acercaron a felicitar a los chicos, a excepción de Sakura.

—No entiendo, ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto confundida viendo como todos los felicitaban y les decían cosas como: "Me alegro mucho por ustedes" de parte de su madre, un "Ya era hora" de parte de su novio y "Espero que sean felices" por parte de su padre.

Touya al ver la cara de su hermana rodo los ojos y le dijo —Tomoyo acepto ser mi novia, monstruo acostúmbrate. —la chica se sorprendió muchísimo y se arrojó a los brazos de su amiga.

—Muchas felicidades amiga, yo sabía que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano. —le dijo su amiga mientras la abrazaba.

Tomoyo se sentía muy feliz, era el mejor día de su vida. —Gracias Amiga.

—Bueno pues no queda más que festejar entremos y cenemos. —dijo el papa de Sakura tomando de la mano a su esposa quien ya le había ayudado con una bolsa y dirigiéndose hacia la casa que ya se encontraba libre de humo.

El castaño de mirada ámbar pasó un brazo por la cintura de su novia y la dirigió hacia adentro.

La chica de cabellos negros y mirada amatista miraba todo con encanto, nunca pensó que todo pudiera salir de esa manera, siento una mano tomar la suya y la sujetó fuertemente como no queriéndola soltar nunca.

—Entremos pequeña —le dijo el chico que amaba con una hermosa sonrisa y voz aterciopelada.

—Sí, vamos —contesto ella con una sonrisa. Caminaron hacia la casa de la mano, ella se sentía flotar definitivamente no podía pedir más, ese era el mejor regalo que le hubieran podido dar y no venía de otra persona más que de la que ella tanto amaba.

FIN

* * *

N.A. Hola, termine, no lo puedo creer, me siento muy feliz.

Me divertí mucho escribiendo este reto, fue muy lindo, creo que lo que más se me dificulta son los finales y también la narración, descripción, entre otras cosas, trabajare en ello lo prometo.

Espero les guste y también espero sus reviews, me gustaría mucho saber que piensan.

Gracias por leerme, que tengan excelente día.


End file.
